Lost in a Memory
by Death's Kiss
Summary: Remus was lost in a memory. He could see in the distance a tree, an oak tall and strong their tree. The place they confessed their love, the place they said their vows, ...and the place where her soul was laid to rest. One Shot.


**Hello all, Death's Kiss here. This fic here is a one-shot, very sad, so be prepared. I'm very proud of this little fic, and I do hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, places, and or creatures relating to it. Though Emily is all mine. **

**Well, enjoy and please do tell me what you think! I would love to hear what you have to say!**

_thoughts_

"speaking"

'memory speaking'

_**Lost in a Memory**_

**_By- Death's Kiss _**

A man was walking down a beaten path in the countryside, by his side was a little girl no more then the age of four.

_Today was the day, _the man thought. He had, long,silky, light brown locks that was speckled with gray. Hishandsome features were worn, tired. His soulful amber eyes held a profound sadness. Holding his hand was the little girl, his daughter, Emily.

The man named Remus looked to his daughter, she looked so much like her mother, yes almost identical. Her honey brown hair was held in pigtails, and it was **very** curly, one could even call it bushy. She was a very pretty little girl.

She looked up at her father and smiled brightly, her eyes amber so much like her father's, sparkled happily. "Where are we going, Daddy?"

This trail they walked upon, was a trail that he and his wife had taken various times in the past.

He smiled, and looked at Emily. "We, love, are going to a place that is very special to Daddy."

Emily seemed to be in thought, she then looked to her father, curiosity filled her eyes. "Are we going to see Mummy?" She asked in a soft voice.

Remus sighed. A tear fell down his cheek unnoticed. "Yes, love, we are going to see Mummy."

Emily smiled softly. She looked to her father again. "Where is she at?" She asked thoughtfully.

Remus was lost in a memory. He could see in the distance a tree, an oak tall and strong; their tree. The place they confessed their love, the place they said their vows, ...and the place where her soul was laid to rest. Yes, she was buried four years ago today.

He looked down to his daughter, his precious little girl and lifted her into his arms. "Your mummy, love, is in a very special place. She is with all of her old friends and is very happy." Another tear silently rolled down his cheek.

Emily laid her head on her daddy's shoulder. "Can she see me?"

Remus held back a sob, and ran a comforting hand through her hair. "Yes, love, she can see you, and loves you very much. Don't ever forget that, ok Emi?"

Emily nodded slightly and snuggled closer to her father, her small hand playing with his graying locks. "Ok, Daddy, I'll never forget." She replied softly, closing her eyes. Her body stilled, she was asleep. She hadan exciting, but tiring day.

Remus smiled softly holding his daughter tight in his arms.

The tree was closer now, and Remus soon was lost in the memories of the past.

Today was a special, but sad day. Today he got his dear little Emily, but lost his beloved wife.

The daywhen they had found out that they were going to be parents was one of the best days of his life; ohbut his wife, she was ecstatic. She immediately went to work on the nursery.

Remus smiled softly. Oh, yes on many occasions he chided her for over working herself. In response she would just huff, and say that he was babying her, if she didn't do it who would?

He of course would reply, that he would be happy to.She then would smile sweetly then say, 'No you would do it all wrong.'

He chuckled in remembrance, his face was now coated in tears.

Why, he remembered she had a immensely large list of names for their baby, but soon decided on, Emily, for a girl. Harry, for a boy. She said she had wanted to name their son Harry in remembrance of their dear departed friend.

He thought of the day when Emily first made herself known. He and his lovely wife had gotten into somewhat of a row. She was in the process of calling him something along the lines, of him being 'a stupid mangy **old** werewolf', when her eyes got large, she quickly put a hand on her swollen stomach. Remus, fearing the worst, ran to his wife and quickly asked what was wrong, what should he do, when, she at a lost for words, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her abdomen. To Remus' joy and surprise, felt the soft fluttering movements that was their child. Consumed in their joyous laughter, they decided that this was their child's way to get them to stop fussing.

Then, a darker memory met his thoughts, he remembered the day she went into labor. They had just got to the hospital, when the nurses rushed her into a room. He remembered waiting...then waiting...he paced...then he waited some more...a good twenty-four hours he waited. The door opened, and Remus knew then things would never be the same again, and oh how right he was.

The nurse stood before him, a smiled graced her features. Anxious, Remus asked for the well being of his wife and child. Remus was overjoyed to hear he had a healthy baby girl. Then the nurse's features saddened. 'Go in, your wife needs you.' She had said, and he without hesitation obliged.

Remus would never forget what he saw next.

The lighting was dim, the room silent, except for the content coos of their baby. The sight before him took his breath away, his wife, though tired, never looked more beautiful. Cradled in her arms, wrapped in blankets of pink and white, was his baby, their baby.

Remus ran to her side. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. 'Beautiful isn't she, love?'

Remus smiled and ran a hand, gently, through his wife's damp, curly locks, 'Yes', he said, admiring their daughter. He kissed his wife's cheek. 'Just as beautiful as you.'

She chuckled, then looked at Remus with determination in her lovely brown orbs. 'Remus, love, I need you to promise me something.'

Remus leaned over and placed a loving hand on her cheek. 'Anything, dearest, I'll do anything.'

She leaned her head to his touch, and closed her eyes for just a moment. She looked to him, her eyes full of love, and strangely, sadness. 'I need you to care for this child, Remus, though I already know you do, I need you to be able to do this without me.'

'What?' He said, but was immediately hushed by his wife.

'I want you to tell her I love her everyday, and that she is so special to me; so very special.' Tears were now streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

Remus was in shock. _What was she saying? _

'Remus, I'm dieing...I wish I could stay...with all my heart I do...but I cant.'

Remus' body shook with sobs. 'No, you can't leave me! You can't leave us! Please...you have to stay...'

'I...can't' This was spoken, softly, so softly. Remus knew his pleas could do nothing...he could do nothing.

She laid back and smiled softly. 'I love you Remus. Promise me you'll do what I say, for Emily.' She placed a chased kiss on Emily's brow, and motioned for Remus to take his daughter into his arms. When the child was in his cautious, loving arms, her smile brightened.

Remus, careful not to harm the child in his arms, placed a quick but loving kiss on his wife's lips. 'I love you too, Hermione, I always will.' He paused. 'I...promise..'

She smiled once more, 'Goodbye, Remus, remember.' she closed her eyes, then she was gone...

He was in front of the tree now, and placed in front of it was a beautiful headstone, it had carvings of roses and angels, and at the top was a most beautiful picture of the dearly departed. Engraved in loopy cursive was the dedication.

_**Hermione Jane Lupin **_

_**Born September 19, 1980 Died October 9, 2002 **_

_**A Loving Wife, Mother, and Friend **_

_**The Brightest Witch Of Her Time **_

**_A Joy To All Who Knew Her_**

Careful not to wake his sleeping daughter, he pulled a white rose from his robes, and placed it on the grave.

"I love you Hermione." He said softly, and to his surprise, the wind seemed to whisper in her soothing voice.

"Remus, I love you too."

**Author's note- Well, hope you liked it. Yes, this is my first Harry Potter fic, and I love this pairing. I don't know why, but Remus/Hermione is my favorite ship. Well, tell me did you like it? I would love to know what you think.**


End file.
